


Changed Man

by nct_is_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Kuroo has a job, Lots of freaking Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, happy and smexy vibes, tsukki cooks for kuroo uwu, tsukki is sort of OOC but not really, tsukki sure likes kuroo in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: It’s the morning after an amazing night between Kuroo and Tsukishima. This is the two’s typical morning when Kuroo has to go to work and they both make those tiny excuses to stay with each other just a little longer.P.S. They are peak whipped for each other whether Tsukishima admits it or not ;)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Changed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Kuroo and Tsukishima fanficccc~ I’m literally just cranking out all of my fanfics I’ve written over the course of quarantine and even before then cause I’ve been waiting for years for the time when I could FINALLY post my fanfics somewhere LOL

“Mou!! I don’t want to go to work Kei!” Kuroo complained for the umpteenth time that morning to his boyfriend of 4 years now.

Tsukishima felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his shoulders and waist, not wanting to let go. Kuroo’s head rested itself on his shoulder, whining over and over. The taller especially didn’t want to leave when he was half naked and holding his boyfriend who was wearing his shirt that was definitely oversized for Tsukishima. 

His long, lean legs bare and pale. It felt good to just press his muscled stomach to Tsukishima’s lean back. How he wanted to stay like this forever.

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima started, “Go to work and when you get back I’ll reward you.”

At the sound of a reward, Kuroo perked up and beamed happily at Tsukishima.

“No take backs!! You said it Kei!!” Kuroo shouted in utter glee as he attacked Tsukishima’s cheek with a bunch of smooches.

The blonde rolled his eyes yet a small smile was growing on his lips. He hated to admit it, but he loved Kuroo so damn much, just as much as Kuroo loved him.

“You buffoon, just go now!” Tsukishima’s voice raised as he shoved Kuroo a little.

“Hai hai,” Kuroo chuckled out as he went back into their shared room to get dressed.

Kuroo was in his last year of college, while Tsukishima was in his second year. They both attended the same college although, of course, they had differing majors. Kuroo was majoring in language studies while Tsukishima was studying engineering.

“Kei, I can’t find my tie!” Kuroo shouted from the bedroom as the shorter was fixing up some breakfast and lunch for him.

“Are you looking properly baka?” Tsukishima replied as he packed away the older’s two meals for him to eat once he got to work.

“Kei!!” Kuroo whined again.

Tsukishima sighed and shivered when he suddenly felt a slight cold chill on his legs. He wiggled his long limbs to warm them a little as he stacked all the containers up so he could wrap them in a cloth.

“Tetsurou, you have so many ties just pick one!” The blonde yelled back.

He could hear Kuroo grumble from inside the room and he smiled to himself. Tsukishima had a feeling the older was going to try and capture him once he entered the bedroom, he knew Kuroo way too well by now.

A nice tight knot was all it took to finish wrapping the dishes together, and Tsukishima turned to head towards the bedroom. The door creaked open as he entered, Kuroo had gone silent.

“Tetsu—AHH?!?!”

Tsukishima was taken by surprise even though he had predicted this would happen earlier. Kuroo excitedly lifted him up off the ground and practically threw him on to their bed in one swift motion. Now he hadn’t suspected being handled so roughly like that either. The younger yelped unflatteringly as he flopped onto the mattress ungracefully, causing his glasses to almost fly off.

“Heh,” Kuroo smirked as he pinned Tsukishima under him, a fiery look his eyes.

The blonde squirmed a little, hands unable to fix his glasses which were hanging on the tip of his nose barely. His hazel eyes clashed with Kuroo’s dark yellow eyes. 

“You’re unbelievable alley cat,” Tsukishima huffed out at the taller.

Kuroo laughed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly on the lips. The kiss was actually meant to be short and sweet, but to Kuroo’s surprise, Tsukishima ripped away from his grip and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck.

Kuroo’s body was then pulled closer until it was up against Tsukishima’s. The heat emitting from their bodies warmed their minds and souls. Tsukishima tried to deepen the kiss, but Kuroo stopped him.

“Ah ah, later Kei, duty calls!” Kuroo informed, making Tsukishima’s nose scrunch up in disgust.

“Go do your business then sir.”

Kuroo blinked once, then twice, before realizing what Tsukishima thought he’d meant by duty. 

“Oh!” The older let out as he started cackling away, immediately confusing the man who was still underneath him.

“Tetsurou! What?!” Tsukishima demanded as he glared up at the black haired man.

“By duty I meant work Kei,” Kuroo explained, “I didn’t mean the restroom.”

Tsukishima got flustered and swiftly grabbed a pillow off the bed and swung it full force into Kuroo’s head. The bigger male shouted in shock as his body fell off to the side and tumbled down to the ground next to the bed.

Kuroo stayed laying on the ground, holding his cheek softly, eyes blown wide.

“H-how could you do this to me Kei!!” Kuroo cried out in pain.

The blonde rolled his eyes, finally fixing his glasses and bent down from the bed to look Kuroo in the eye, “You baka, when someone says duty calls they usually mean the restroom in a joking manner.”

Kuroo made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth silently as he got up and pecked Tsukishima quickly, “Oopsies, well I’ll keep that in mind then, let me finish changing!”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he plopped down on his back once again on the bed. He watched as Kuroo got his belt on and reached to grab his tie. Immediately Tsukishima felt the urge to do the older’s tie for him and got up.

“Let me do your tie, you always do it so messily,” Tsukishima said as he walked to stand in front of Kuroo.

The taller grinned at the blatant nonsense, Kuroo may not look like it, but he liked to stay clean and nicely kept, “Uh huh, sure I do Kei...”

The younger paid no mind as he began looping and tying his boyfriend’s tie. Making sure it fit snuggly enough around the neck to look nice and fresh.

“Hm you look good in a suit,” Tsukishima muttered as his eyelids hung low, giving off a mildly seductive vibe.

His hands placed themselves on Kuroo’s buff chest and he leaned in just enough to have their noses bump and only about a centimeter away from their lips touching.

“Do I?” One of Kuroo’s eyebrows lifted in amusement yet Tsukishima could tell through his eyes that Kuroo was getting turned on.

The younger smiled and nodded, pulling Kuroo in for a heated kiss. It didn’t take even a second before hands were roaming everywhere and tongues were out in a French kiss.

“Mnh,” Tsukishima moaned softly as Kuroo’s hands made their way down from his waist to his ass, squeezing his bum softly yet firmly.

He trembled in pleasure in Kuroo’s hold, tilting his head a little more to deepen their kiss. It was kiss after kiss, Tsukishima could feel them losing control. He knew Kuroo had to go to work, and had even told the man to go. Now though, all he wanted was to get tangled up in bed with the older and never let him leave.

“Kei...,” Kuroo whispered against his lover’s lips as he heatedly stared into his pretty hazel eyes.

“Tetsu, kiss me some more before you go,” Tsukishima pleaded as he tiptoed a little to capture Kuroo’s lips once more.

The taller man chuckled lowly as he lifted Tsukishima up in his arms to carry him over to the bed again. Tsukishima, already having been in this situation a trillion times, wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist instinctively.

Tsukishima moaned a little louder into the kiss as Kuroo placed one hand on his thigh to run it up and down in a soothing manner. It sent shivers down the younger’s spine and a feeling of completeness.

“Tetsu...,” the blonde breathed out breathlessly as Kuroo now aimed to mark his neck up.

He sucked lightly in some areas while the more sensitive areas of Tsukishima’s neck, Kuroo would suck harder and bite the area for extra measure.

“Hng! Hah!” Tsukishima wriggled in his boyfriend’s intimate embrace, letting Kuroo monopolize every inch of his body.

“You’re so good for me Kei,” whispered Kuroo as he placed one last kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead and lips.

The younger felt his heart swell with love and affection, his pale cheeks now covered beautifully with a healthy glow of red.

Kuroo felt really giddy and happy seeing how much he and Tsukishima still affected one another even after years of dating. He really felt like Tsukishima would be his forever at this rate.

“I love you so much Kei...”

Tsukishima smiled and used a hand to push Kuroo closer to him from the back of his head. Their foreheads touched and leaned against one another in a loving way.

Tsukishima closed his eyes as Kuroo did too, rubbing his nose in an Eskimo kiss, “I love you too Tetsurou. I’ll be waiting here again to tell you welcome home.”

Kuroo almost wanted to faint in joy from the blissful words of his lover. He opened his eyes just as Tsukishima did too, and he beamed at the younger.

“Mhm, thank you Kei.”

The two then got up, Kuroo still having about 15 minutes to get to work. Kuroo hurriedly put on his shoes as Tsukishima waited patiently with his food in hand.

“Here’s your breakfast and lunch. Remember you don’t have to eat it all okay?” Tsukishima reminded the man as he stood up to grab his bentos.

“Yeah I know Kei, thank you again,” Kuroo grinned as Tsukishima smoothed out some wrinkles that formed during their little makeout session earlier.

“Of course Tetsurou, now off you go.”

Kuroo leaned in for his daily goodbye kiss which Tsukishima gladly gave before waving at the older as he walked out the door with a big smile plastered on his face.

“Bye Kei! Love you!” Kuroo giddily said as he turned to look at the blonde’s face one more time.

Tsukishima huffed quietly but smiled back, heart feeling warm and full of love. Something he never thought he’d feel other than from his family.

“Love you too you big oaf. Good luck at work and remember to call me during lunch if you aren’t too busy.”

“Yes I will!”

A changed man Tsukishima Kei had become. That was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed 🤧 Tsukki wasn’t too much of a changed man in this fanfic regarding how he talks LOL but I would say he’s now a changed man in the sense that he’s very affectionate and does things willingly for people, namely Kuroo without being asked :) Make sure to leave kudos!!


End file.
